


The wedding scheme

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Corporate Espionage, Drunken One Night Stand, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Love at First Sight, Sabotage, the marriage game, vegas baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling,November prompt Non-Smut:Happy arranged marriageOnce upon a time They met at a bar,And woke up the next morning hung over and married!





	The wedding scheme

Robert gold opened his eyes to blinding sunlight,with a loud groan he slammed his eyes shut again and rolled onto his back his head pounding.how much had he had too drink Last night? in fact where the Hell was he? he tired to recollect but his pounding headache wouldn't allow too much deep thinking at the moment.

Robert sighed resigned to spending the day in bed recovering from last night's idiocy.or at the very least the afternoon he conceded when he suddenly realized that he was completely naked under the bedsheets odd? Even odder he could clearly hear faint sounds of breathing beside him..oh fuck! what had he done,

In a haze of fog he remembered reddish hair and clear blue eyes and red lips..Zelena! What had he done!

Robert opened his eyes to find the other side of his bed occupied by the tiny naked body of a young woman with long auburn hair.he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. relief filling him and making him laugh. 'thank god it wasn't her at least.anyone but her' so a one night stand then.

The girl he unexpectedly found himself sharing a bed with stirred and he was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen before.she was a complete stranger to him and the longer he stared at the beautiful girl in his bed the faster his heart began to beat.

The girl with the unbelievable blue eyes bolted upright! and pulled the sheet tightly around herself.

"What, what happened! where am I? she asked her voice rough with sleep.

"I don't know, he shook his head. considering how hung over I am I'm surprised that I can even remember my own name." he confessed with a rye smile.

She nodded her head and winced. "Aspirin" she moaned.

"Yes, yes that appears like the best way to start." he said fumbling to untangle himself from the bedsheets and quickly remembered his naked state.

"Could you, would you please close your eyes." he tentatively asked.

"Why? She asked confused.

"I'm naked, and I would very much like not to be under the circumstances." 

"Oh, I didn't realize. I mean of course, there." she said covering her eyes with her hand.

he glanced back at her making sure that she wasn't simply mocking him. satisfied that she wasn't peaking he quickly got up from the bed and searched the room for his missing pants.to his dismay he located them on the floor by a torn dress.

"Oh my god! he heard her exclaim as he struggled to quickly put his pants on.

"What? he asked as he zipped up his wrinkled pants.

She extended her right hand showing him the gold band around her finger.

"Your married? he asked.

"Just last night." she replied with a look of horror on her face.

He picked his wrinkled shirt up off the floor and froze.cold dread running down his spine, there on his finger a gold wedding bend.

'What the hell happened last night?

"Did we...

"Yes, it appears we did." he said glumly limply holding his shirt.

She made a noise. "can I..can I please borrow your shirt." she hesitantly asked.

"Yes I think your dress is ruined I'm afraid." he replied handing her his shirt.

She discreetly slipped into his shirt while with his back turned he put on his undershirt.

"Did we..she faltered as she hesitantly got up out of the bed.

"Consummate the marriage, I have No idea." he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well what do we do now? she asked crossing her arms around herself.

He turned to her a reply ready when he saw her dressed in his blue dress shirt, he was struck dumb with all rational thought leaving his head.her tiny frame was practically swimming in his shirt.she was..she was stunning simply beautiful.

"What? she innocently asked.

He closed his mouth and shook himself from wondering down that path.that would only lead to trouble..

"Nothing, how old are you? He asked.'god what if this wasn't even legal? the panic thought suddenly came to his mind.

She gave him a annoyed look. "I'm 28, don't have a heart attack." 

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, your not that pretty." he said with a menacing grin. 

She rised an eyebrow at that.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "room service." the voice from behind the door announced.

"I didn't order any room service." Robert said as he opened the door.

The waiter looked at the checkbook in his hand. "yes sir, it says here that you requested it. last night sir." the waiter replied.

Robert looked back at the girl. woman, who was now his wife. she was eyeing the tray. "very well." he motioned for the waiter to enter the room.

"So, what's your name? he asked as they sat down at the table.

"Belle French, she said grabbing a piece of toast. what's yours?

"Gold." he simply replied and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Seriously." she asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't normally give my first name." Robert he said as he poured her a cup of coffee as well.

She nodded her head while continuing to nibble on her toast.

"So what do people normally call you?

"Mr gold."

"That sounds so cold, so formal." 

"Me, in a nutshell." he agreed with a self deprecating smile.

"Well what do you do, Robert gold? she asked as she took a drink from her coffee.

"Investments." he said simply.

She nodded her head and took another bite from her toast. 

"And, who are you Belle French. where are you from? He asked intrigued by her.

"I'm from A small town in Maine, my father moved us there from Austria after my mother died." she explained.

"So What brought you here, to Vegas." 

She shrugged her shoulders. "my whole life I wanted to travel, too see the world.when my father brought us here I thought it was this big Adventure but..then I just got stuck in this little town." 

she shook her head. "I don't know what got into me but I just couldn't be there anymore, I just had too get out you know. I choose las vegas because it was the first flight out."

"So you ran away from home, and ended up married to a complete stranger." he commented with a amused smile.

"Yes well, i was looking for adventure." she giggled.

Robert just stared at this peculiar young. beautiful girl. his wife, fascinated by her.

"What brought you here? She asked.

"Business meeting, my client didn't show up so I ended up at the bar. where I proceeded to drink too much and somehow ended up married to you it seems." He replied. 

"Do you do that often, drink a lot I mean? 

"No, not normally." he frowned.

"So, what do we do now? She asked.

"Get a quickie divorce, I'm sure this kind of thing happens fairly often. shouldn't be too much trouble to have it annulled." Robert replied matter of factly.

She nodded her head and bit her bottom lip and his eyes followed the enticing movement.the sudden and unexpected urge to kiss those lips taking hold of him. 

The next day at Gold.Mills.& Tremaine. Investments brokerage firm, Robert gold strolled into the office of his partner and frenemy Regina mills. 

“Gold, I wasn't expecting you back so soon.the whole office is just buzzing about your unexpected and spontaneous Vegas wedding.” Regina said with a sly smile. 

“Indeed, news most certainly travels fast.” he replied with a mischievous smile. 

“So Gold how's married life? she asked with a wide red liped smile.

He smirk. “oh come on dear, lets not. I'm well aware of your little games.” 

She looked up at him with a self satisfied smile. 

“My unexpected, drunken marriage was no accident was it dear? he asked in a cold detach tone. 

“Why Mr. gold, your not suggesting that I had anything to do with this Reckless and impulsive marriage to complete a stranger. and without a prenup, endangering the entire company. now why would I do that.” she answered with a knowing grin. 

“Why indeed .” he agreed meeting her dark scheming eye. 

“The Board has asked for a meeting on Monday, and I'm sure by then all this unpleantness will be all cleared up.” she said barely concealing her Glee.

He chuckled. “oh I doubt that, at least not in the way you planned. how did you know? 

“How did I know what Gold, just what are you asking me? She coyly replied. 

“How could you have known that I would get so drunk that night as to marry a woman I had only just met.” he asked with a unsettling smile. 

“Were you having me followed?

She laughed. “really Gold, is that what you would do? no, that's not my Style.” 

“enlighten me.” 

“this was all my design, I practically arranged your sham of a drunken marriage.” she said gloating.

“So the meeting with Mr. chow.” 

She laughed. “oh dear there was never any Mr. chow, I sent you there with the sole intent of ruining you.” 

Robert met her smug smile with an expression of cold indifference.

“I sent you there to meet with a Phantom, after that unpleasant failure I knew you would need your usual evening drink. I made sure that the bartender kept you well supplied.” 

“And in good company? he asked not quite meeting her eye.

She smiled wickedly. “a well dressed man, alone drinking in a tacky Casino bar. i knew you wouldn't want for company. the driver made sure that you and the lady were taken to the right place were I had everything in place you just had to show up, you don't remember the wedding do you? She asked tilting her head eyeing him. 

He shook his head in reply. 

“No of course you wouldn't, you were married by a judge with witnesses. all perfectly legally binding.” she stated with a dark gleam in her eye. 

“So, if I were to contest the marriage or gotten a quickie divorce.” 

“I would have made sure that word got out, that you were embarrassed.that your respectable reputation was ruined.” 

“I see, well bravo dearie. well done indeed.only there's not going to be any shameful divorce. me and my lovely wife are perfectly happily married. we'll be hosting several members of the Board tonight at our home. I came to hand deliver your invitation.” he said with a grin. 

“What.” she said in disbelief.

“Dinner is at 8:00, cocktails at 7:00. I trust you have the address.” he said with a smug smile. 

“can't wait for you to meet my lovely wife, she is quite the beauty.I must thank you for the hand you played in our meeting.perhaps I'll have my secretary send flowers.” he said as he walked toward the door. 

“Sorry I can't stay and continue our little chat, I'm meeting my wife for launch. Oh and have a nice day dearie.” Robert said as he walked out of her office. leaving Regina mills to stew in her simmering Rage and disappointment, 

**Author's Note:**

> November prompts.  
>   
> Non-Smut: Happy arranged marriage.  
>   
> Smut: Who can withhold sex the longest until one gives up?  
> you guys I’m shocked! I’ve got a perfectly smuty prompt like  
> ‘Who can withhold sex the longest until one gives up?  
> And I got nothing..how’d this happen? lol oh well the smut muse she be naughty absent thing sometimes,


End file.
